In entirely conventional manner, fluid dispenser devices include an outlet valve that is formed by a valve seat, and by a movable member that is urged in leaktight manner against the valve seat. This applies with numerous fluid dispenser devices, such as pumps or valves, for example. The outlet valve is formed at the outlet of the chamber in which the fluid is put in under pressure. The valve opens when the pressure in the chamber reaches a predetermined value. The valve opens by lifting the movable member off its seat, thereby defining a passage for the fluid under pressure. This is an entirely conventional characteristic for an outlet valve of a dispenser pump or valve.
In order to provide good sealing, particularly at rest, the outlet valve should be stressed so that the movable member exerts pressure against the seat. In entirely conventional manner, a return or pre-compression spring is used to urge the movable member against its valve seat in resilient constant manner. Naturally, it is necessary that the stiffness of the spring does not weaken, so as to guarantee that the movable member is urged resiliently against its seat in satisfactory manner over time. A loss of stiffness in the spring could lead to a failure of sealing at the outlet valve, and the dispenser device could thus no longer fulfill its purpose. Specifically, the dispenser device could leak at rest.
In addition, dispenser devices are already known that are switchable between a locked position in which the device cannot be actuated, and a working position in which the device can be actuated. In both positions, the outlet valve is closed. The working position corresponds to the rest position of the device, from which the dispenser device can be actuated so as to open the outlet valve. In order to move the dispenser device from one position to the other, it is already known to use relative movement, such as turning movement or movement in translation, for example.
In dispenser devices equipped with a locking mechanism, there is no interaction between the switching of the device and the force exerted by the spring in order to press the movable member against its valve seat. Consequently, the spring exerts its force against the movable member whether in the working position or in the locked position.